


Desperate for Relief

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Hannah, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Butt Plugs, F/M, Female Alpha, Fingering, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Rough Sex, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Top Hannah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean's Alpha is away when they both go into Heat within hours of each other. They take turns desperately trying to find relief but nothing is working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate for Relief

Castiel yanked at the sheets and whined brokenly as Dean wildly fucked into him. “Please please please please please!” he was burning and the need in his gut was driving him insane. His cock and hole  _ached_  desperately and nothing was working.

The toys, the fake knot, Dean’s tongue, his fingers or even his fellow Omega’s cock which currently pistoned into him rapidly. It was hard and fast, Dean’s own desperation driving him forward, but it wasn’t enough.

It wasn’t his Alpha. It wasn’t a knot.

Castiel wanted to be  _full_  and spread wide, fucked out on a knot and getting bred up. Dean’s smaller Omega cock wasn’t doing it for him. It wasn’t even really registering. His muscles were slack and the amount of slick made each snap of Dean’s hips wet and filthy sounding.

“Harder more please I need—”

He  _needed_  Hannah.

Hannah’s Alpha cock and knot.

Dean wasn’t enough.

With a frantic shove and whimper Dean’s hips pressed hard up against his ass as he came. It didn’t even dent the Heat burning inside Castiel and he almost started sobbing. Dean couldn’t even breed him and his body, his mind knew that and his Heat continued to torture him.

It took effort to push up once Dean had slipped out, come and slick freely leaking from Castiel. He pressed up against Dean’s equally burning hot body, moved between Dean’s spread legs and met zero resistance when he pushed his cock inside.

Castiel knew Dean wouldn’t get relief either, that his own equally small Omega cock wasn’t what an in Heat Omega needed and neither could breed up the other no matter how many times they fucked. He quickly snapped his hips forward wanting to come, needing an orgasm in the hopes of a moment of relief.

“Cas please!” Dean’s voice was wrecked, his cheeks flushed and body covered in a fine layer of sweat that Castiel’s own had.

They slid together, grappled and gripped, trying to chase relief. Relief that wouldn’t come any time soon.

It was the second day of their Heat, Castiel’s starting up hours before Dean’s and he’d lost track of how many times he’d taken Dean’s cock or fucked into Dean’s own equally wet hole with no relief.

“Need Hannah.” Dean whimpered and trashed under him, locking his legs around Castiel’s hips and trying to drag Castiel closer. Castiel shoved his face against Dean’s neck and frantically fucked up into him.

The orgasm did nothing for him and they shuddered, shaking and burning on top of the soiled sheets. Hours more of unsatisfying fucking and orgasms that did nothing before Castiel caught a hint of Alpha. A fresh hint.

His delirious eyes turned towards the door while Dean relentlessly pounded into him. The door opened and Hannah stood there staring at them with burning Alpha eyes. He shoved back into Dean and almost came from Hannah’s scent alone but it still wasn’t enough.

“My poor boys.” She murmured stripping and stepping towards the bed. “How long have you been like this?” her hand stroked through Castiel’s sweat damp hair and he shoved himself into it, wanting Dean  _out_  and Hannah buried deep inside him as she fucked him right into the mattress.

“Days.” He gasped and shuddered when Dean came inside him again. “Please Alpha please please please I need you. Need your knot. Breed me please please.”

Hannah pressed a kiss to his forehead and turned to touch Dean who had just pulled out, pressing up against her and whining. Castiel almost started sobbing when Hannah laid Dean out on his belly first, fingers checking his hole and her cock pushing into him within seconds.

He shoved his face against the sheets and clung as he listened to the sound of Hannah fucking Dean into the mattress. Castiel could feel the way the mattress moved, heard how it creaked at the force behind her thrusts and the way Dean moaned loudly for more.

It was babble and begging, high and needy, as Castiel reached blindly for one of his toys. The hard toy shoved into his hole and he started fucking himself in earnest with it, breathing in Hannah’s arousal and listening to the sounds of Dean getting the knot he wanted.

“You’re so good.” Hannah’s voice reached him and he didn’t even care who she was talking to. “So good.” He blurrily watched her slamming into Dean and rubbing against his flank.

There was a low snarl and Dean  _howled_. Castiel could see the way Hannah was grinding against Dean’s ass, moaning and obviously lost to the pleasure of orgasm. He rapidly moved his wrist and activated the knotting feature.

It kept him feeling stuffed full but there wasn’t any Alpha come pumping into him in thick, hot bursts. Instead he lay there with a cheap imitation of what Dean was enjoying and waited out Hannah’s knot. It seemed like ages of Dean laying there next to him, panting and whimpering, while Hannah emptied inside him.

_Breeding Dean and not him._

Finally she slipped free, picked up the plug near Castiel and shoved it into Dean’s well fucked ass. “Rest.” She murmured and Castiel pressed into her when she turned to him. “Oh Castiel.” Her hands pet along his sensitive skin and moved down to where the toy was still caught in his hole.

Hannah pressed the button and the fake knot deflated, the toy popping free and being placed to the side. “Alpha  _please_.”

He knew logically it would take her a little bit to recover and was thankful Hannah’s recovery time with two in Heat Omegas was rapid. She guided him up, shifted his knees wide apart and pressed him down so his back was arched with his ass offered up.

“Good boy.” She pressed a kiss to him and moved up behind him. The first press of her against his hole was heaven but it was nothing compared to the feeling once she was buried completely inside him and her hips were pressed up against his ass. “You did so good waiting. I knew you could do it.”

His reward was Hannah pounding into him. It was rough and hard, the exact way he always begged for it. Her fingernails pressed against the flesh of his hips and her hips quickly snapped forward. Hannah angled for his prostate and Castiel moaned her name brokenly.

Hannah’s growing knot started to catch on his hole and tugged. Each thrust had it popping in and out of his hole, his sensitive rim caused him to shudder and grip the sheets, yanking. “Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.”

Her knot shoved into him and swelled. He was finally full. Gloriously and perfectly stuffed full of Alpha cock and knot just as he’d wanted. Warmth started to flood into his ass in thick, hot ropes and his orgasm seemed to rip itself from his very being.

Castiel collapsed on the sheets, shuddering, with his ass still raised up as best he could. “Let go. That’s it baby.” She murmured and nuzzled against him, grinding up against his ass like she had with Dean. Each time had her knot rubbing deliciously against his prostate and stimulating him to the point where a second orgasm surprised him. “Sorry I was gone.” She murmured it but Castiel didn’t care now.

His Heat had calmed and he could feel his eyes drooping with exhaustion.

 


End file.
